jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: 8th Amendment
JayGT: 8th Amendment will be the eighth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy served as main judges. Cipher, TBA, TBA, and TBA served as side judges. Jay's 20 *Die Woodys, German Music Duo *John Oliver, Comedian (Lock) *Arnold Schwarzenegger, Actor (Lock) *Mystery Act, Act (Lock) *Ghostland Observatory, Electronic Music Duo (Lock) *Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior (Lock) *Gregory Abbott, R&B Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc8wmLul3uw *Michael Flatley, Irish Dancer (Lock) *Alonzo Bodden, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Glee, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FaJshIWdpU *Jonas Neubauer, Tetris World Champion (Lock) *Tyurgen Kam, Mongolian Techno Warrior https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVmGR8C1sDQ *Wé, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSTw1Eji7B8 *Josh Gallagher, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSF8bbKIj9k *Soundgarden, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBZs_Py-1_0 *Tig Notaro, Stand-up Lesbian (Lock) *Chris Crocker, Homosexual https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqSTXuJeTks *Love Inc., Dance Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQ4-QfQWpI *Buck Angel, Motivational Speaker (Lock) *Lil Jon, Crunker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWP8kbKphYY Cards' 20 *Absinthe, Circus Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0JUtwVdByQ *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RPNZ0YlGNk *AltType, Jump Rope Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZZ4-ytXTWw *Bailes de Luces, Light-up Dance Crew https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ5et1dNYdo *Balloon Fighter, Balloon Act *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HCZ4YGqbw *Chris Straver, Drawer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVftDJUsVhI *David J. Watson, Literally Everything https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfmVIAoSZDs *Daniel Stryjecki, Multimedia Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrF52zwk284&t=71s *Deadpool, Anti-Hero *Lizia, Comedy Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c_7l1kWpgmc *Magus Utopia, Magic Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut26dVlDSuU *Ruge X Shade, Shadow Dancers *Sascha Williams, Danger Acrobat https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aH9Ud0Fol7k *Shitt Thaung, Balancer Fire Guy Uh... *Simon Coronel, Close-Up Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUR7pyDM-1s *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ8zwnxg-xA *Swagamama, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY6JhHVZS3E *Theremin Hero, Laser Harpist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mGhCBnGQF0 *UA Mindanao, Motorcross Stunt Team https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DQZUZTwOn4 Backups Group 1 *Ben Hanlin, Magician *Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo *Futinity, Zombie Dance Group *Ice Beat Factory, Musical Ice Sculptors *Infanlim, Light-Up Dance Crew *Jesaja Class, Illusionist *Laserman Digital, Digital Performers *Twisted Sister, Insane Band *Xilent, Dubstep Musician Backups Group 2 *Alex Fire, Fire Artist *Gus, Night Guard *Reginald, Night Guard *Steve Richter, Sculpturer *The Disneyland Fireworks, Fireworks Show Smack's 20 *Yazz The Greatest, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez0mB4zZPYA *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *Tom Jones, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3I5DTIA-E *Selena Gomez, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8uPvX2te0I *Valerie Broussard, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfXnoEFbVrU *The Country Bears, Country Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBUpk-jhgqI *Skillet, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Fall Out Boy, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s *Joshua Jay, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ncm7wAMRjM *Brent Butt, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjhJY8dSXmg and or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDRnjKYQDOE *Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza, Improv Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1okacYJrIeI and or https://youtu.be/BXSwL3-NAfk?t=51s or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CL7vNAO_8wA *Jackass, Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmXYJOyAGc0 *Kevin Smith, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1CWZfdTIzk *TheOdd1sOut, Animated Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cV542dRK3uk *NonStop, Popping Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wc60tA1klw *Mystery Guitar Man, Musician [] *Michael Giacchino, Composer [] *John Archer, Magician [] *TBA, TBA [] Foxy's 20 *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yJZgCAUOd80 *Barry and Stuart, Magician Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yQitSBKTkCc *Bryson Andres, Electric Violinist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YPYGeELPpno *Choreo Cookies, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sy4Ogh4TEuI *David Roth, Close-Up Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlGV0NdQATo *Giang Brothers, Acrobatic Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-f7ZTkpd8yw *Gina Yashere, Stand-Up Comedienne https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B8oNZu1GHFk *Jonathan Goodwin, Daredevil end at 2:28 *Jonglissimo, Multimedia Jugglers https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm_oy1m-g3k *Kelly Clarkson, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tuunqfdz388 *Magic Mirror, Comedic Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bBBO4krLP4w *Morgan & West, Magician Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BFmWrvZb4Q *Moses Concas, Beatboxer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QlLTT1GK-Fc *Olena Uutai, Animal Sound Gypsy Techno Goddess https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=69XOQRuryCo *Quest Crew, Hip-Hop Dance Crew https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mw7At5nsDH4 *Robert White, Comedy Singer/Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_gTZnvprTP0 *Saulo Sarmiento, Pole Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bTbaoO1T2Uc *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical, Musical Theatre Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yuWO2vLsjdc *Steam Powered Giraffe, Steampunk Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ojYK6CW8gdw *Steve Spangler, Scientist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JN_BDbtj4Vw Other Ideas *Die Mobilés, Shadow Dance Group *Adam Celadin, Knife Thrower *FireLien, Fire Dancer *Marc Spelmann, Magician *Julius and Rhea, Wheelchair Dance Duo *Miggy Hizon, Blacklight Yo-Yoist *Mark Bismayor, Contortionist Dancer *Power Impact Dancers, Dance Group *Dino Splendid Acrobats, Acrobat *Mastermind, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Liquid Concepts, Flair Bartender Duo *Deniel Sarmiento, Contemporary Dancer *FA Flow Circle, Light-Up Performance Group *Jan Reinder, Mentalist *LuMen, Light-Up Dance Crew *Mandy Muden, Comic Magician *Kyle Kinane, Stand-Up Comedian *Vernon de Vera, Escape Artist *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *Angara Contortion, Contortionist Group *Ok Worldwide, Acrobatic Dance Group *Yif, Close-Up Magician *Greg Proops, Stand-Up Comedian *Steven Purugganan, Speed Stacker *Pongfinity, Ping-Pong Trick Shot Performer *Jessica Haas, Speed Painter *Jean-Pierre Planchard, Speed Painter *D. Westry, Speed Painter *Jay Sankey, Magician *Quirkology, Psychological Magician *The Greatest Showman, Musical Circus Performance Group *Dodie Clark, Singer/Ukelelist *Phish, Rock Band *Soda Crew, Dance Group *Jinjo Crew, Dance Group *Lusy Imbergerova & Deril, Dog Act *James A. Janisse, Horror Movie Commentator *Harold Weinstein, Tomodachi Life Musician *Starbugs, Dance Trio *Randy Feltface, Puppet Comedian *Raymond Crowe, Magician *Moses Concas, Beatboxer *VERBA, Shadow Dance Group *Light Shock, Light-Up Dance Group *Gilbran Andhika, Robotic Dancer *Flawless, Street Dance Group *Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Dance Duo *Aygul Memet, Circus Performer *Dani Lary, Magician *Damon Scott, Puppeteer *ReQuest Dance Crew, Dance Group *Hun Lee, Magician *Sean Hegarty, Stand-Up Comedian *Gina Yashere, Stand-Up Comedienne *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Sophie Morris, Aerialist *Jessica Haas, Speed Painter *Mitchell Zeidwig, Pianist *Jaxon Willard, Contemporary Dancer *Petr Spatina, Musician *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *RDC, Dance Crew *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *8th Day, Jewish Vocal Duo *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *Trooper, Rock Band Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series